Teenage Criminals (Levi x Petra LemonSmut)
by AngeOfficial-FanFics
Summary: This is my first LeviPetra smut. I wanted to make it because it seems there's not enough or I just can't get enough of it. ;) ENJOY!


As nightfall approached, Levi knew it was going to be time for the holdup. Usually his crew would meet up at his place to plan their heist but Farlan really insisted on joining together at his address. Levi never did have a hard time saying 'NO' to people, that was just his inclination yet when it came to his four close companions Farlan, Isabel and Petra; they received more of his agreeable side, so call them lucky. But the one person that truly attained most of his amiable behavior was the girl with strawberry blonde hair, Petra Ral. The raven haired male casually evinces his admiration to her before and after a robbery, either patting her head or back. And she would playfully mimic him back. Farlan and Isabel most certainly noticed this and Isabel tease him every time saying "Big bro likes a girl!" and chant "Levi & Petra sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". This explains why sometimes she has bruises on her shoulders. Talking about some sibling love.

~~~~~~~~~

"Farlan..." The rosewood haired girl groaned from the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" the male with powder blue eyes tilted his head in confusion, adjusting his palm on his nape.

"I don't feel so good" she whimpered, squirming non-stop on the cozy cushion.

Farlan placed the back of his hand on Isabel's forehead and felt the burning skin.

"wow, you're hot" He said in an agitating tone, jerking his wrist.

"Haha you called me hot" the sick girl giggled, which eventually altered into a cough.

"It's no time to be joking Bel, you can't go out like this" he stroked his fingers against his tan hair with unease.

"Yes I can!" she retorted

"No you can't!" he snapped

"Watch me!" the frustrated female yelled

Isabel elevated her body off the charleston green loveseat, but sucking-ly, she was knocked back down after an aggressive sneeze escaped her nostrils, pushing her the opposite direction, onto the couch once again.

"Do you see my point now?" Farlan crossed his arms.

"Whatever..." she rolled her eyes, making an annoyed face.

*Knock-Knock*

Farlan swiftly turned his head towards the door and patrolled to it, causing gentle creaks on the wood floor he stammered on. His hand glided over to the faded gold knob and gradually swiveled it only to sight two familiar faces. A serious one and the other, bubbly.

"Nice to know you guys showed up, we got a problem" the taller male welcomed them into his humble abode.

"What's the problem?" Levi asked, not sounding too concerned. Then extracted his sable black hood off.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Farlan presented the infirm chick on his furniture.

"Ugh. What happened?" the raven hair teenager revolted.

"Are you alright Isabel?" the ginger teen rushed over to stand next to the ill red-head.

"Thanks Petra, it's nice to know SOMEBODY CARES!" she emphasized the last part while obnoxiously eye-balling the two boys in the room.

"Yeah whatever..." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Really big bro? I could be on my death bed right now and all you can say is 'Yeah whatever'?" She mocked his words as her green pupils glared at him.

"Don't even joke about that Isabel, I'm going to get you some Tylenol to cure that virus in your body" Farlan announced while scooting his way to the fridge.

"Hopefully that medicine does you good so you can go on the heist with us Is." Petra uttered as she crossed her fingers in the girls matted, burgundy strands.

"If I don't make it, tell Farlan his breath smells like dog shit." The girl loudly whispered in her friends ear.

"My breath smells like what!?" The taller male abruptly bursted into the room.

"Nothing, nothing" the blunt mouth breather smashed her face in a pillow to conceal her face.

"That's what I thought." Farlan triumphed over Isabel's comment. "Well it seems I'm all out of cough syrup, there's none left in my kitchen."

"Well that's a bust." Levi narrowed his navy irises to his companion.

"Indeed, so that's why I was wondering if you and Petra could loot some at the drug store on tonight's mission?" the light brunette advocated.

"You're not coming?" Petra squatted up from the ground and adjusted her gray, school girl skirt.

"Someone has to look over this brat, I wouldn't like her infecting the place." he shot his sky blue peepers at the weezing teenager.

"As much as I hate to say this, Farlan has a point. If he was gone, I would sneeze on his toothbrush, kitchen utensils, food, not to mention, eat all his ice cream he has stored in the freezer." Isabel remarked as she smirked at the concerned male beside her.

"Alright then, we won't be gone too long. Come on Levi let's go!" Petra gestures her hand to the door and her partner followed.

"Hey big bro!" the female with brick red tresses shouted.

Levi turned around only to catch a glimpse of a winking Isabel.

"You're welcome"

~~~~~~~~~

Both teens wore their onyx colored hoodies. They were almost matching but Petra's sweater had a mischievous fox designed on the front of it.

"Is that new?" Levi noticed the jacket.

"Yeah, I got it yesterday." the orange headed girl beamed which created a petite dimple on her cheek. Even though it was hardly visible, he still perceive it and thought it was...cute.

"You mean stole." he tried to clear up.

"Yeah, same thing" she playfully rolled her maple brown spheres.

The raven headed gentleman blushed as her twinkling face. Damn she appeared so adorable and celestial in his eyes every time he would sneak a glance over at her. Only if he had the guts to make a move on this girl or confess his undying love towards her; he would of never thought it would be this difficult.

"So what place has low security and lousy workers?" Petra asked while retrieving a rabbit mask from levis' trunk.

 _"There's this one called 'Randall's Meds_ '. The employees take the job as a joke so I'm pretty sure they're easy to rob." the short male proclaimed while wearing an identical mask like his best friend.

"Perfect. That means this stickup with go off without a hitch" she made the 'ok' sign with her fingers.

"It's only the two of us, what's the worst that can happen?" Levi noted while starting the engine to his car.

They drove in the direction towards the drug store, parking fairly far from it. It was time to spring into action, both crime partners planted their pistols in their pockets so the clerks wouldn't see them. As they entered the establishment, petra roamed the medicine aisle in search for a cough remedy while Levi prowled the worker at the counter and pointed his fire arm below his chin, grabbing the neck of his shirt.

"Keep quiet and I won't have to pull the trigger, got that?" he growled at the man who looked to be in his late 20s.

The staff member rapidly nodded his head and put his hands up in defeat. The ginger female eventually found the exact treatment to heal her ailing friend and notified her comrade.

"Heichou, I got it." she howled and sprinted out the store with him along.

"Good job Pet." he reached to pat her cranium.

"Stop right there! Drop everything you have in your possession and mask!" A cop swiftly jumped out his car and pointed his gun at the thieves.

"It's over for us..." Petra's smooth voice delcared.

"No, not yet!"

Levi briskly took the medicine out of his crush's hands and flawlessly aimed it at the policemans face, hitting him straight in the eye, causing him to release his weapon and fall backwards.

"Come with me." his deep vocals rang a melody in Petra's ears as he grasped her hand and led he down an alleyway.

"We got 2-13 here on Titan avenue, that requires backup, now." the husky officer muffled through the radio speaker.

The two high schoolers bolted all over the pathways of the town but every route they went on, they heard police sirens in the distant.

"Just face it Levi, we're screwed!" the young girl yanked off her masked, tears slowly formed on the rim of her eyelids.

"No, I don't accept this fate, there has to be another way." his midnight blue orbs stared intensively at her honey yellow ones.

"What other choice do we have, they're gonna corner us soon." she said, casting her head down.

At her words, Levi almost gave up himself until a moment of hope hit him.

"How about we hide in that building?" He pointed at a rinky, dink structure.

"An old, abandoned hotel? Not bad, so lets hurry!"

The duo scurried to the back door of the godforsaken property and cautiously split it open. They overheard the resonance of the police cars wheels and the detected flashing neon red, blue lights.

"If we conceal ourselves in one of the rooms, it'll give them more of a challenge in finding us." Petra theorized.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Once again, Levi clutch his palm firmly against hers and ushered her up the velvet green, carpeted stairs until they landed the 6th floor, room 357. It was undoubtedly dusty with antiques on the miniature table, but Levi, being the cleansing master he is, flipped the space into a more humane area for him and his partner.

"Whoa, you really can pack a good scrub on this place. I'm impressed." the pygmy female complimented as she observed the room.

"Damn, the cops are preying all over this sector. This means we might have to stay here awhile." he divulged, scrutinizing out the window.

"As long as we avoid jail, I'm ok with spending the night." Petra asserted then plunged herself on the bed.

Levi looked back at his secret sweetheart and felt his skin flush. Never in his life had they been alone in such a secrete spot with the woman he deeply loved. His hormones were beginning to kick in slowly. He thought of this as an opportunity to admit his feelings towards her.

"Hey Petra?" he took a seat adjacent to her on the soft mattress. His heart now racing.

"Yeah?" she sat up straight.

"I know we've been friends for as long as I can remember but I've been meaning to tell you something..." He trailed, his cheeks almost resembling a red balloon.

"And what's that...?" the girl with hazel brown eyes question, lingering her face closer.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry" he hastily ascend from the sleeping platform and leaned on the panel.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?" she lightly interrogated then ambled over to him until they were 1 foot away.

Levi sensed the thick atmosphere terminating his patients that he couldn't bear it any further.

"I love you Petra Ral!" the raven haired male bursted.

"What...?" she shockingly asked.

"That's exactly what I said to myself but I can't help these feeling I have towards you no matter how many times I try to forg-"

The girl with golden irises and apricot tresses seared her blossom lips on the discontent juniors mouth.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. I love you too, Levi." she claimed as they parted, and leisurely removed her upper garments, leaving her in a lace, pearl bra.

His organs turned at the sight he was facing. His blood boiled at the thought of going all-the-way with Petra, of course this was going to be his first time, same goes for her. But on the inside he felt like he knew what to do, physically and mentally.

Levi hoisted Petra's legs off the ground and pushed her again the wall, letting her mini skirt rise as she wrapped around his waist. Moans escaped her throat as his hardening erection rubbed her underwear. He smeared his kisses over her jaw, neck, and torso, causing her to considerably drool.

He got stiffer by the minute, leading him to drag the girl with ginger strands to the bed they were on before and throwing her on it.

"Please hurry Levi!" Petra groaned as she stared lovingly at him.

Listening to her commands, he yanked his hoodie and shirt, revealing his bare, toned chest. The teen with slate gray eyes hovered over the steaming females down stair area and looked at her once more before ducking down and jerked her skirt off, throwing it across the room, then returned to purge her panties; with his white teeth, he snatched them in his mouth, pulling it out of the way to expose her alluring body part.

"Get ready" Levi merely announced, finally sinking down.

_

So damn sorry for cutting it here but don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible. I would greatly appreciate if you who are reading, comment on what you think of this chapter and vote on it!


End file.
